


Drive

by lainagwen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Lydia Martin Loves Stiles Stilinski, One Shot, POV Lydia Martin, Porn with Feelings, Post-Wild Hunt (Teen Wolf), Stiles Stilinski Loves Lydia Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lainagwen/pseuds/lainagwen
Summary: Every night they drive.  Stiles behind the wheel, Lydia riding shotgun, and the open road.  Sometimes they blast music and sing along.  Sometimes they talk until their voices give out.  And sometimes, when life gets too busy and Beacon Hills needs saving again and life is just too loud, they let the silence wash over them like a warm summer rain.
Relationships: Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Drive

Every night they drive.Stiles behind the wheel, Lydia riding shotgun, and the open road.Sometimes they blast music and sing along.Sometimes they talk until their voices give out.And sometimes, when life gets too busy and Beacon Hills needs saving again and life is just too _loud_ , they let the silence wash over them like a warm summer rain.On those nights Lydia would curl her hands over Stiles’ right hand and lean her head on his shoulder.Sometimes she would drift off to sleep with her nose buried in one of his soft flannels, breathing in safety, comfort, and that unmistakable scent of what could only be described as _Stiles_.It’s her favorite scent in the whole world.Those are her favorite nights. 

Tonight is a silent night.Lydia is curled up next to Stiles, the middle console digging uncomfortably into her ribs, her head on his shoulder, his hand held loosely in hers. She wouldn’t move if you paid her.Every now and again, Stiles tilts his head down and buries his nose in her hair.She thinks her hair smells like safety and comfort to him, just like his flannels do to her.She understands.They are so rarely safe when they’re with other people, but _together?_ There is nothing they can’t get through as long as Stiles is next to Lydia and Lydia is next to Stiles. 

They are driving through town tonight, circling blocks aimlessly, no destination in mind.He pulls up to a red light and stops to wait for the signal to change.Lydia feels him lean down to her head again, but this time he presses his lips softly to her forehead and just stays there.He reaches over with his left hand and threads his fingers through Lydia’s hair, lips still pressed to her skin.

“Stiles?”

He doesn’t answer, just pulls her in tighter.She can feel his breath in her hair, soft and sweet, and she melts into his side, reaching around to snake her hand under his flannel.They stay that way until a loud horn makes them both jump away from each other, eyes wide, cheeks flushed.A soft, embarrassed laugh escapes Stiles as he guns it through the light and away from the angry driver.

“Hey,” he whispers, glancing over at Lydia.

“Hmm?”She hums out a reply, too sleepy and full of their embrace to answer properly.

“Wanna do something different tonight?”

That wakes her up.

“What are you thinking?” she asks, reaching over for his hand again and threading their fingers together.Stiles looks down at their hands and takes a shuddering breath in.

“I don’t wanna drive any more tonight,” he says, running his thumb delicately over her finger.“I want…I mean I _need_ …”He shudders in a breath.“No, want was the right word.”

His eyes finally meet hers and they’re dark with hunger.

“I want you.”

Lydia sucks in a breath.She sees his Adams apple bob up and down as he swallows. 

“Is that okay?”

Lydia can’t answer around her heart that firmly lodged itself in her throat at his whispered confession, so she just nods her head.She wonders if he knows that she would do anything he asked of her.

———

They haven’t had sex since Stiles returned from the Hunt.They hold hands every chance they get, they hug, they make out, and Stiles loves nothing more than to slide a hand into Lydia’s back pocket when she’s wearing those tight jeans.For Lydia, she can’t get enough of slipping her hands up the back of his shirts, where his skin is so soft and he is always so _warm,_ and the way he shivers under her fingers is just delicious.

When he pulls into his driveway and cuts the engine, they sit and look at one another, tension thick as a wool blanket.Lydia squeezes his fingers and smiles delicately at him. 

“We going inside, Stilinski, or what?”

He huffs out a laugh and squeezes back.

“I don’t know, I kinda like it right here,” he answers, eyes twinkling.“All my favorite stuff is out here.”

Lydia rolls her eyes fondly.

“You’re ridiculous,” she decides, leaning over the console to press a kiss to his smiling lips.

He reaches up with both hands and tangles his fingers in her hair, pulling her back in when she tries to pull away, and slots his mouth firmly over hers.She feels his tongue press in and brush against hers, once, twice, and then she’s not counting any more.

“Okay,” he whispers _minuteshourslifetimes_ later, “now we can go inside.”

Lydia follows him up the walk and waits while he unlocks the front door, hiding a grin when he pushes open the door and waits for her to go in first.He is always doing things like that, opening doors, helping her put on her coat, even going so far as standing up when she walks into the freaking room.He’s a video game playing, hyperactive, smart-ass gentleman and Lydia is pretty sure she doesn’t deserve him.

“Do you want some water or something?” he asks, flipping on the kitchen lights and glancing back at her.

She shakes her head and watches him fill a glass for himself at the sink, then just stares at the long line of his throat and strong jaw as he drinks down the entire glass at once.His lips are wet when he puts the glass down and locks eyes with her.His tongue slides over his lower lip, gathering up leftover moisture, and suddenly Lydia’s panties are soaked.His eyes immediately latch onto the lip she’s biting and he smirks, gripping the counter behind him so hard his veins are showing through the skin.She’s on fire and it’s all his fault. 

Her bag hits the floor, then her shoes, and finally her coat.Stiles is leaning back on the counter, watching as she saunters across the room, not stopping until their bodies are pressed together, his hands coming up to rest on her hips.She leans in and runs her nose and lips up the side of his neck, grinning when she feels his hands fist in her shirt, a sharp hiss of air escaping his lips.She presses her mouth to his neck, then licks down to where his pulse is hammering wildly.She bites down gently and he groans.

“Fuck.”

His hands are suddenly gripping her ass and he’s pulling her up onto her toes, grinding into her.She whimpers and grips his shirt in her fists, lifting her left leg up over his hip so she can feel his cock rocking right up against her clit.In a sudden burst of strength Stiles lifts her up and spins them around, depositing her on the counter and pulling her legs around his waist, rocking into her again and again.He licks into her mouth then blazes a hot trail down her neck, lips and teeth and tongue working over her skin.She tugs on his hair and he moans, lifting his head to crash their lips together in a bruising kiss.

“You’re driving me crazy, you know that?” he breathes, running his hands up her thighs, stopping right under the edge of her skirt.“Your skin is so soft, fuck, love your legs around me like this.”

He keeps rocking into her while they kiss, his fingers sliding up under her skirt and gripping the backs of her thighs.His fingers are so close to her aching center, she could scream, she might scream, if he doesn’t touch her soon.

“Stiles,” she pants into his mouth, “Stiles touch me, please.”

“I want to,” he moans, “wanna feel you around my fingers, feel how wet and hot you are, feel you under my tongue, around my cock, everywhere, God.”

“Yes,” Lydia hisses, mad with want, crazy from his voice and the sinful words he is pouring out on her, “do it Stiles, everything, anything you want, please.”

He cups her under her ass and lifts, her legs locking tight around his waist as he starts walking them toward his bedroom.She latches onto his neck and sucks hard at the juncture of his neck and shoulder.He stumbles a little and pushes her up against the wall outside his bedroom door with a grunt.

“You’re killing me,” he groans against her mouth.His eyebrows are screwed up like he’s in pain and he’s sucking in deep breaths. 

“Want you so much,” Lydia sighs, carding her hands through his hair, scratching over his scalp and watching the blissed out look on his face. 

“Ungh, want you too Lydia, so bad,” he’s rocking into her again, hard against her center, “gonna make you feel so good.”

He pulls away from the wall and walks them into his room.He kicks the door closed behind him and deposits Lydia gently on the edge of his bed before standing up and shrugging off his flannel, then reaching back and tugging his t-shirt up and off.Lydia is always taken aback by his physique when she sees him without a shirt.He hides a beautiful body under those loose flannels, defined abs and pecs and arms that are corded with muscle.It’s like a delicious secret only she knows about and it makes her mouth water and he _knows_ it.

“You’re gorgeous,” she breathes, reaching out to run her fingers over every defined muscle.She leans forward to press open mouthed kisses along his abs, licking over the v near his hip bone, and his knees buckle.

“Fuck,” he gasps, staring down at her with pupils blown wide and black.

She stares up into his eyes as she slips the button of his jeans through the hole, then drags his zipper down.He’s wearing a pair of dark blue boxer briefs and she can see the outline of his cock pressed hot and hard against the front.She tugs his pants down and runs her lips over his cock, still hidden to her, and his hands come down to tangle hard in her hair.She pulls his underwear down slowly, licking along the length of his cock as it comes into view, and she can’t wait to have him in her mouth, at her mercy.

His underwear hits the floor and Lydia sits back and stares.She knew he had a big dick.She felt it when they made out, when he would grind into her and make her come, but seeing it?That’s something else.

“Jesus Stiles,” she gasps, wrapping her hand around him and stroking gently.She looks up at him with wide eyes and licks her lips.

“You’re really doing wonders for my ego right now Lyds, but if you don’t put your mouth on me soon I’m gonna die.”

“I can’t be responsible for that,” she chuckles, running her cheek along the side of his dick, then kissing along his thigh, still stroking him with one hand. “MIT might rescind my acceptance if I’m convicted of murder by sexual frustration.”

He huffs out a laugh and promptly chokes when she takes him in her mouth, licking around the tip, then pulling him in as far as she can.She hums around him, glorying in the weight of him on her tongue and the noises she’s drawing out of him.She looks up, mouth wrapped firmly around his cock, and locks eyes with him.

“So good, fuck, that’s so good Lydia.”

She works her mouth up and down his shaft, circling the head with her tongue every few passes, using her hands to cover what she can’t get in her mouth, and he’s moaning, mumbling, rocking into her with his head thrown back and his hands in her hair.He’s the most beautiful thing she thinks she’s ever seen.

She pulls back and gives him one final lick, then urges him back a step so she can stand. She crosses her arms in front of her and pulls her shirt over her head, then shimmies out of her skirt.Thank goodness she wore cute underwear today.She’s wearing a lacey forest green bra and panties that do amazing things for her coloring and she knows it.She’s rewarded with a groan from Stiles when he sees her and she can’t stop the smirk.

“Shit Lyds, you’re perfect.”He’s running his hands up and down her sides, ghosting over her breasts and down to cup her through her panties.She feels herself getting impossibly wetter.

His tongue is in her mouth now, pushing and pulling, sucking at her lips, destroying her little by little.Kissing Stiles was another thing that surprised Lydia, how he takes his time, how much he seems to actually _love_ kissing her with no other destination in mind.He knows exactly how much pressure to use, how much tongue and what to do with his hands and it burns her up and calms her down and drives her absolutely crazy. 

She feels his hands come around her back and unhook her bra, then he’s pushing a finger under each strap and sliding them down her arms before leaning down and licking a circle around her left nipple, fingers mimicking the motion on her right.She cries out when he bites down gently and feels his lips curl up in a grin at her reaction.

She tugs hard on his hair.“Don’t be smug.”

He chuckles and stands upright, then urges her back onto his bed, resting gently on top of her, leaning on one elbow and kissing her, tangling their tongues together in the slowest of dances.His lips leave hers and start a path down her neck, then he’s laving over her breasts, sucking a nipple into his mouth with her hands in his hair.She feels his hand slowly run down her side, over her hip and stroking the soft skin of her inner thigh.Her legs fall open as he runs one finger down her slit over her panties then back up, catching just right on her clit.Her breath is skipping now, and the throbbing between her legs is almost unbearable.

He rests his forehead between her breasts, breathing hard, and slips one finger under the edge of her panties and inside her soft, wet heat.He groans as he draws his finger out, then pushes a second in, thumb coming up to circle her clit.She’s gasping, rolling her hips up to meet his thumb and gently thrusting fingers, fire pooling low in her belly.

“You’re so wet, fuck-“ He pulls his fingers out of her pussy and sits back on his legs.She nearly comes when he brings his fingers up and sucks them into his mouth with a moan, squeezing his dick with the other hand, eyes squeezed shut, eyebrows drawn together like a man in pain.He hooks his fingers under the edge of her panties and pulls them down and off, tossing them behind him, then he’s between her legs, looking up at her when he runs the flat of his tongue up her slit to curl around her clit.

“Oh my God Stiles,” her voice is wrecked, her hands are in his hair and she’s tugging, tugging him closer and he’s moaning into her, sucking her clit into his mouth then licking into her opening and back up.He presses two fingers into her and curls them up, dragging across a spot that makes her toes curl and her eyes roll back, he’s softly licking at her clit, and she’s so close to the edge she could scream.She can feel the flutter inside right before she comes and then he’s pulling away, and she cries out at the loss of his mouth on her.

“Need to be inside you when you come, please Lydia,” then he’s kissing her, and she can taste herself on his lips and tongue and she can’t be mad, she can’t, she loves him, this boy this _man_ whispering devotions into her mouth like a man praying for salvation.She will not deny him this, not when she wants him so much, not when she wants the same thing he wants.

He reaches over to his nightstand for a condom and rips the package with shaking hands.Lydia sits up and takes it from him, pressing her lips to his while she rolls the condom over his length and he moans into her mouth, pressing her back down into the bed.He pulls back and gazes down at her tenderly, brushing one hand down the side of her face and across her lips.

“I love you,” he whispers, “love you so much,” then he’s pushing into her and they’re both gasping, eyes wide, and Lydia is enamored of the blush rising up his chest, his neck, his cheeks, the way his neck is corded and the way he stares down at her like she is the most amazing thing he has ever seen.

“Fu-uuck,” he’s gasping into her mouth as he fucks her down into the mattress, rolling his hips so that he brushes her clit with every pass, and she’s crying out, she’s scratching down his back and suddenly she’s flying over the edge, squeezing his cock while she comes. “Oh God, fuck, oh my God Lydia, yes-“ He works her through her orgasm with long strokes, kissing her neck, her cheeks, her mouth, then pulls back and just looks at her, and he looks wrecked, amazed, in _awe_ of her.“You’re amazing,” he whispers, then he’s kissing her and his hips are rolling into her and she feels herself unbelievably climbing again.

“Oh fuck,” she whimpers, head thrown back, eyes screwed shut, “Stiles I’m gonna come again-“

“Yes,” it’s hissed into her neck, and he’s whispering, whispering into her ear, “so good Lydia, look at you taking my cock, feel so fucking good around me,” and she’s close, she’s so god damn close.Then he’s brushing her clit with his thumb and she feels it building, warmth and electricity radiating out from where they are joined, rushing into her belly, up her neck, down her arms and legs and she wouldn’t be surprised if actual lightning was bursting from her fingers and toes, it feels so good, she’s clamping down on his cock and her mouth is open in a silent scream as she comes and comes and _comes_ around him. 

“Oh God,” he’s pistoning his hips into her now, faster, desperate, and he’s crying out his release, he’s pulsing inside of her, he’s sobbing breaths into her neck as he slows his movements and stills on top of her.

They stay locked together, her arms wrapped around his back, his face pressed to her neck, breathing hard, breathing in each other, basking in what they just did, in their love for one another.She feels him press a kiss to her neck where her pulse is still thundering, then he’s slowly pulling out of her and rolling over to dispose of the condom.He rolls back and gathers her in his arms, sighing when she presses a kiss over his heart and nuzzles into his chest.

“Love you,” she murmurs, and she can feel his heart beat faster when she says it, like it’s still the most exciting thing he has ever heard.

“Love you too.”His voice is gruff and he squeezes her closer, shuddering out a breath into her hair.She snuggles deeper into him and closes her eyes as he pulls the comforter up and over them. 

———

When they wake it’s nearly 2 in the morning, the middle of the night, but they’re bursting with energy, ready to take on the world, and absolutely starving.He makes them pancakes, barefoot in his kitchen, music soft in the background, Lydia swinging her legs against the cabinets from her perch on the counter.He flips a pancake in the air expertly and turns back to her, grinning, when she laughs.She’s beaming, she knows it, but she just can’t stop.He turns off the heat under the pan and comes to stand between her legs.He wraps his arms around her and brushes his nose against hers, their mouths coming together slowly, tongues meeting gently.

“Hey,” he whispers against her mouth, “wanna go for a drive?”

She presses her lips to his once, twice, then pulls back and smiles softly at him.

“Yeah, let’s go for a drive.”


End file.
